


To S.H.I.E.L.D. or Not To S.H.I.E.L.D.

by Bluesy_Deth



Series: MARVELous [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, This Will Be Jossed, no romance or shipping here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesy_Deth/pseuds/Bluesy_Deth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to cause Phil Coulson to abandon The Plan and tell The Avengers that he's alive?  Just a serious change of heart and even more interesting change of direction.  Being mostly dead and saved by alien DNA has a  way of opening one's mind to other possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To S.H.I.E.L.D. or Not To S.H.I.E.L.D.

Phil let the inventor rail at him a full minute longer than planned, surprised when he realized the angry rant had gone from “I” and “Pepper” to “we” and indicating the Avengers fanned out in a semi-circle behind him (Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Sam; Thor was in Asgard). The fact that The Plan had worked and they’d come together- even Tony- softened his approach. He held up his hand, but gently, and let his control of his face slide. Stark stuttered to a stop. Phil looked him straight in the eye and spoke regretfully, “I know I don’t deserve your trust,” and encompassed the others with that look, “but please hear me out one last time. This is about our planet’s future.”

Jarvis spoke quietly. “Sir, Director Fury has arrived and is requesting admittance.” Tony’s face contorted and he glared at Steve and Natasha. “So he’s not dead, either?”

Steve raised his chin, took a quiet breath and shook his head. “We’d planned to tell you when Ms. Potts got back this evening.” He looked at Phil. “We arrived this morning, summoned by Jarvis but Stark wasn’t expecting us. Your doing?”

Phil nodded. “I’d asked him not to announce us until we arrived in case plans changed. I didn’t want anyone stewing longer than necessary.” He jerked his head at his team behind him. “Nothing’s changed in that regard, at least, we still go where the emergencies happen.” Phil rearranged himself, re instituting his usual calm and ready posture, bringing a more professional countenance to his features and spoke quietly, “And it’s no longer Director Fury, Jarvis. He’s still officially dead.”

“And S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists,” Steve added. “Destroyed by Hydra and dismantled by agreement.” Phil raised an eyebrow in surprise which made Natasha, Clint and Melinda shift slightly- rare tell-tale signs from the three who knew him best. “That was the deal Fury made with me. I led the attack to take down Project InSight with the agreement that S.H.I.E.L.D. went down, too. It’s too riddled with lies to be trusted again.” 

Jarvis prompted quietly, “Sir?” Tony stared at Agent a little while longer and gave a curt nod. “Yeah, J., I think he has some explaining to do. Send the liar up.” To Coulson, “S.H.I.E.L.D. still exists, doesn’t it?”

Phil nodded. “And I’m the Director.”

 

You have to love Jarvis as it was clear Nick Fury, Jr., had no idea who was waiting for him when the elevator doors opened. He took in the two teams arranged in semi-circles in front of him. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team with their backs to the elevator, arranged behind Phil, and The Avengers (which included Sam) arranged behind Stark. The disapproval vibes in the room were at toxic proportions and he gave them all an unimpressed look. Then a surprised one when Phil raised a firm hand to stop him from speaking. Inwardly, he was pleased that Coulson was stepping into the command position of the room but it still rankled to get that patented, competent, you-will-not-interrupt-me attitude.

Phil turned his back to Fury, faced The Avengers and briefed them, “I died on the helicarrier- that was not a lie. I was placed through experimental medical procedures using alien DNA to bring me back.” Fury started and objected, “Phil!” Coulson didn’t even acknowledge it with a twitch. “Part of the process is to modify memories of the experience as the earlier test subjects went insane. I oversaw the project and shut it down as the losses were too significant to continue risking lives. It was a last-ditch effort to save me. I’ve not been myself since then- made some terrible judgment calls and decisions- and I truly don’t know if I’ll ever be the man I was again.” He raised his chin. “But, I am still capable of leading this organization and rebuilding it. I am still capable of running ops, choosing my own team” (and a sweep of his hand took in Skye, Jemma, Leo, Antoine and Melinda…less clear was if Fury was included) “forging a new path for us all.” Tony did not react well to that last phrase and Phil held up both hands, again a gentler movement than usual, which did sink in; the genius waited and would surprises never cease? He pulled a little black cube from his jacket pocket. “This contains all the resources still at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s command.” He looked each of The Avengers, held their gaze, then shifted so his team could see his face, too. “This is the sum of what we have to work with now. A hidden base, some of our existing ones that are at least partially operational, staff we’re trying to re-vet and confirm aren’t Hydra, slush funds, allies we still believe in and need to convince we still stand for something good.” He paused. Then the pause grew as he considered the cube.

Phil raised his head and tossed the cube to Steve. “I’ve had some misgivings in the weeks since I accepted the directorship and that. Not just if I was too compromised to do justice to re-building S.H.I.E.L.D, either. I thought back to the days when I was recruited and what won me over- only hunting bad guys and never leaving anyone behind. They were the group of people brought together to do the things no one else could. They would protect the world from criminals and despots and those who just wanted to watch her burn. It’s still an exciting goal and that’s not going to change. But there’s a better group of people to handle that now.” He smiled, a little goofily but happily. “Let me tell you about the Avengers Initiative.”

Steve stared at the cube in his hand and looked at Coulson, “I was told about it when you died.”

Phil hummed in amusement and rocked back and forth slightly, one of his bigger tells. “Were you now?”

Everyone looked at Fury who smiled like a satisfied shark. “It’s your baby, Cheese.”

Phil grinned ear to ear. “Yes, yes, it is and always has been.” He got an excited, little boy look on his face, and part of his brain noted the slight relaxing of posture on two world class assassins, and he launched into his tale with more confidence and hope that he’d believed they would all allow him. Curiosity was winning on most of their faces including his own team who had no idea what was happening. Fury allowed his face to show dawning understanding; he’d actually not anticipated this but was already rearranging plans in his head while he watched the reactions. It wasn’t to his taste but he’d known Phil would change things and not rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. to her prior image.

 

“The Avengers Initiative was conceived in three parts. First, the creation of a team of superior people to do what the rest of us can’t do- to protect against the dangers rising every day and beyond the capability of existing agencies and military. This part includes that team assembling and continuing to work together long-term. It was never a one-shot. Second, the forging of open communication lines between The Avengers and other, existing, teams such as the X-Men and Fantastic Four- to mention two in our own area. There are others around the world and we need to share technical and scientific knowledge as well as be able to reach each other for back-up. Third, the long term goal,” and here the big nerd got a little misty, “is Avengers teams on the six main continents; linked under one commander, training together, rotating team members to different bases periodically so no one gets stale or too power hungry, creating and maintaining relations with world governments and entrenching themselves in the heart of the people.” He smiled wishfully. “That last is to make sure there is understanding that The Avengers are protectors and not trying to take over the world. Also, because the world needs heroes again. It’ll take a generation or two for the third one to become reality- maybe none of us is still around- but I believe it can come to pass.” 

He’s said it. He’s gotten it out and proposed it to the only people who could make it happen. Phil feels the catharsis he’d seen in Stark during the earlier rant when he and his team arrived. He enjoys it a moment while it all sinks in with them- what he’s done is laid out a challenge, a hope, and is now letting them analyze and decide.

Steve considers the little cube in his hand and looks up- only at Phil. (That’s not exciting, it’s really NOT. Pfftttt, yes it is and Phil hopes his sincerity is showing instead. Natasha, Clint and Melinda are stifling smiles and eyerolls but he refuses to acknowledge that.) He tosses the cube back to Phil. “So? There’s a plan?”

“I have one,” he agrees, “and I believe it has a high chance for success.” He looks across The Avengers. “Even more so for seeing you all today- ready to hear me out when I don’t deserve it and standing together.” He ducks his head. “Thank you.”

“Plan.” Stark demands tersely.

Phil smiles, genuine and happy, and tosses the cube back to Steve. “Only one person has come out of this untarnished and he’s the natural choice for the leader and front man, anyway. He’ll need a Second. Someone even better at P.R. than he is, someone who’s known to never be a yes-man, whose style and no bull attitude will appeal to the younger, less trusting set while Captain Rogers’ integrity and steadiness will assuage the older portion of the world’s population.” He lets a little snark sneak in for this last bit. “Never thought I’d say this, Mr. Stark, but you’re just the man for the job.”

Eyebrows raise but there is no outburst. Stark and Rogers size each other up a moment. Phil plunges back in and motions to the group behind him. “My team, if they’re interested- and I think they will be,” and this confirms to the superheroes that he’d not briefed them first (which does, somehow, make a difference to them all- on both teams), “brings a diverse and unique skill set. An up-and-coming agent you’ll want at your backs, two of the smartest and bravest scientists on the planet, a hacker who’s a little scary and reckless sometimes and one of the most trusted agents in the business.” He smiles. “They’re impressive as a team, actually.” He turns to face them. “I’m quite proud of them.”

The Avengers can see the embarrassment, pleasure and loyalty on the faces of all but May. She stays impassive but relaxes her shoulders and tilts her chin up a little. It’s a deliberate move, they can see, but it doesn’t strike anyone as disingenuous. 

“And you, Coulson?” It’s Banner, interestingly enough.

Phil’s face falls a little more than he means to show. He’s running on fumes since the decision not to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. as he was tasked to do- essentially, the outgoing director’s last order. “I’m not the man I was. Whether it was the experience of dying or the technique to bring me back.” He’s not yet ready to admit to them all the issues he lays at the feet of the alien DNA. His team has discovered the sleep-writing in the strange symbols that John did before he lost his mind. They are worried but have gently closed ranks about it. 

Phil looks at Natasha and Clint in open apology. “Some decisions, if it was a decision and not a false memory,” he steadfastly does not look at Nick, “should not have been made. I don’t quite have the faith in the system that I did.” He looks at Nick. “I’m not following orders any longer. I’m having to go by my conscience now.” He draws a deep breath. “I’m offering my assistance to bring you up to speed with what’s available and making a smooth transfer of power and purpose. Those still loyal, I believe, will want to be part of this Initiative. I understand if you decline and I’ll leave now.” He gazes at everyone in turn, open and waiting. It is the bravest declaration of his life and he’ll never realize what his hopefulness and humility earn him in those moments. 

He’s not puffing up in pride in the next minute as his team speaks first and firmly, warmly; he swears he’s not. They speak over each other, all but Melinda, and it’s all “I’m with you, sir” and “where ever you lead, Director.” Melinda catches his eye, opens the expression on her face and nods. She is with him, still.

Steve turns to include his team mates, stepping back so he can see all of them. Natasha gives a slight jerk of her head and Clint nods once. Sam shrugs. They are with him and will follow his lead; they are ready to accept the new Initiative if he approves. He turns his gaze to Bruce who is uncomfortable having to make a declaration. He waits. Bruce looks to his team, Phil, Phil’s team and even Fury; considers. He meets Steve’s gaze and nods once, too. Steve swings to Tony. Tony tries to look bored with it all but his gaze is sharp. He points at Fury, “What’s his role?” Fury gazes back and remains silent. 

Phil makes a movement for Steve’s attention. “Whatever you want it to be. But I wouldn’t cut him out completely. Consultant?”

Stark snorts. His mind is actually made up but he’s still considering stray thoughts. “What the hell.” He offers his hand to Steve and they shake. He reaches for the cube. “Jarvis, what do we have here?”


End file.
